The thing with the sleepovers
by YaminaYugineAtema
Summary: A.k.a. Yugi's sleepover Rewritten! Special made for my YS fans who missed chapter one till nine! I don't own YGO in anny way! and the bad grammer is ment to be! So don't flame me on that! R&R Sorry If new chapters take long, I have to rewrite them all.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Warning: BAD GRAMMAR ( 'cause I'm dutch plus in some parts it is suposed to be that way... This warning and Disclaimer are for evrey following chapter!)**

**Chapter One**

Yugi stared to his room. He finally managed to do it all. He could finally see the carpet again, yes it was about time he finally cleaned his room. His grandpa was totally angry when he saw the mess Yugi made out of his room. He had been shouting, the bed sheets would walk away out of them self if they weren't cleaned soon, and to his grandpa's fears the bed sheets moved and fell of the bed. Yugi thought for a moment the sheets were actually going to wash themselves, but to bad for him that it was just a stray cat.

Remembering that event, Yugi immediately stared to his bed, being quite shocked seeing it move, and then finally remembered that his Yami was sleeping in it, so there was nothing to worry about. At that moment his door swung open and in the door opening stood a very confused grandpa. Yugi who didn't expected this to happen screamed and jumped into the hanging lamp. "Whoa.. Yugi cleaned his room? Where is he anyway?" Grandpa said and looked around. "I'm up here grandpa!" Yugi yelled and his grandpa stared up to him "What are you doing there?" Grandpa asked. "Hanging!" Yugi answered smiling bright, and the lamp fell down.

After Grandpa helped Yugi back on his feet again, Yugi asked his grandpa If he could throw a slumber party, 'cause he did so good. His grandpa seemed to think for a while and answered "All right then, but you have to help me in the shop today" Hearing that Yugi ran around his room screaming "YAAAY!" waking his Yami up. Grandpa already felt sorry for giving him permission to a slumber party and slowly walked downstairs.

"what's all the fuss about Aibou?" Yami asked and stared in the room. "I'm going to have a sleepover!! WHOOOO" Yugi yelled around. "ooh, nice!! go write the invitations before no one comes.." Yami said worried, knowing Yugi, he was sure he'd forget to write. "Okay!" Yugi screamed and started writing and half hour later he gave his invitation to Yami "How about this?" Yami read it.

_Helow Tere,_

_Ai Em havin a slepofer. Dow yo wanna cum to? Iet ish on tha tirty-treed ov thies mont! Brin yur slepin bak ant ur piwwow. _

_Ai Sea yu ten, Yuki_

"You misspelled.." Yami started "..everything, even your own name.." he finished. "Well that is weird.. I can't remember writing everything.." Yugi said confused and stared at the paper "There's no everything in it.." he concluded. Yami sighed and rewrote the whole letter so it would make sense. "there you go.. go bring them around, but please be careful you put them in the right mailbox?" Yugi nodded and ran away to post them, of course totally in the wrong order.


	2. The mix up chaos

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Chapter 2**

Yugi ran back home proud and believing he putted all in the right mailbox. What he did not, when he came home he realized he forgot his home key and wondered how the hell he would get back in his own house, until he noticed the doggy hatch. He used that a lot when he was younger. So he crunched down and crawled true the doggy hatch, discovering he didn't quite fit trough it anymore. "uh oh.." he whispered and then panicked a little "Yami! Help!! I'm stuck in the dog hatch!" to his luck his Yami reacted and walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"How did you get stuck there?" Yami asked Yugi confused and Yugi didn't answer but asked "Why are you wearing an apron?" "I err, had to cover up for you.. and you were going to help your mom cook tonight.." Yami answered and pulled Yugi out of the hatch. "oooh" Yugi said and stared to his Yami, who took the apron of him and dressed Yugi in it. "Much cooking fun there partner..." he said and run upstairs. Yugi walked in the kitchen and yelled "Hi mom!" and hugged her. "Uhm, Hi?" She answered and her face read "did he just shrunk?" Yugi who didn't seem to notice that putted two eggs in the pot without breaking them first and ran around hyperactivity.

Kaiba Corporation, same time, same day. "Master Kaiba you have a letter" said one of the always looking the same Kaiba Corporation helpdesk employee, and she gave it to him. Seto Kaiba just ripped the letter open and read it out loud. "Dear Jonouchi" Kaiba frowned "I'm not that doggy!" he shouted and stared to the address that was underneath the letter. "oh Yugi..." he mumbled and read further. "I'm inviting you to my sleepover!" Kaiba smirked "good for you.." "please bring your own sleeping stuff! And a smiling face would be nice too.. Blablablaa... although this invitation is not for me, I will come anyway.. I'm not calling that dog though.." "Hey Seto! What is that? Can I see? Ooh... Can I go to?" Seto Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba yelled and jumped around the table way to hyper. "What did I tell you about eating sugar? I Know someone who isn't getting desert tonight.." Seto said angry. "Huh? Your on a diet again?" Mokuba answered.

The Wheelers house, weird enough, still the same time and day. "Dear Tristan" Jonouchi read out load "Tristan?! Ooh.. better call him someone gave his letter a wrong adres.. who is it? Ooh Yugi.. well, strange things always happen around Yug.. lessee.. Your invited to a sleepover, bring your own stuff.. ok.. good!" Jonouchi putted the letter on the table and walked to the phone, meanwhile in her girly pink room Serenity read her letter. "Dear Anzu" she read "oh last time I checked I was still Serenity.." and she checked again. "I'm pretty!" she yelled to the mirror and forgot about the letter.

"Dear Marik?" Anzu read the letter and immediately checked the address below. "ooh Yugi... thought that already, it was Yami's handwriting after all.." Anzu sighed and took a sip of her Vanilla Tea, that unfortunately for her the Tea fell from the table she put it on, straight on her weekend outfit. "ouch" she yelled 'cause ofcourse the Tea was hot Or do you think she was drinking cold tea.. that would be stupid really, unless it is ice tea.. anyway she got up and dressed herself in something else, finished the letter and looked up Marik's phone number and then called him up.


	3. The List and Yami drives

Dissie: STIL DO NOT OWN

Chapter 3!!

The very next morning, Yugi woke up underneath his bed. He crawled out of there and started jumping around in his room screaming random things he needed to get for his sleepover. His Yami woke up 'cause some weird dude was screaming "potato chips!! Lemon!!" in his ear. "you should make a list Yugi.." Yami said yawning. "right!!" Yugi screamed and he threw his school books in the air to take his notebook. Yami just caught the books and threw them on a pile on there bed. Then Yugi started looking for a pen throwing half his drawer out the window. Yami just stared as the drawer itself landed on a cat. Yugi who now had a pen started writing. "I'll go…get your stuff back?" Yami said and walked downstairs.

Bout 15 minutes later, Yami walked back in the room to notice that Yugi's list was filling it all. "…Nice... list" Yami said and tried to walk towards Yugi. Yugi sighed "I'm out of paper!" "I can see that partner.." Yami answered "let's uh… shorten the list.." he continued and stared to a part of the list that had potato chips on it 15 times In a row. "Okay!" Yugi shouted, and Yami started to make the list shorter, that took him an hour, and the list now was hand palm size.. Yami writes little you know..

"come on Yami get on a bike" Yugi yelled and ran to his own bike. "Bikes… Hmpf" Yami sighed and stared towards the old care that was grandpa's "let's go with the car…we can't carry it anyway.." "But Yami! I have no drivers licence!" Yugi yelled to Yami. "Don't worry… I'll drive…" Yami answered and got in the car that wasn't locked 'cause I demand that.. "Ok.. but if we get in trouble I be very mad!" Yugi said and got in the car too. "let's see… I seen this on T.V. It's not that hard… I think you drive using that one…yes… let's try that.." Yami mumbled and putted his foot on the gas. Immediately the car drove away. "ok…that works" Yami said and Yugi stared to him shaking out of fear 'cause Yami didn't found the brakes yet…


	4. I am sorry

This story is so old, it is discontinued..

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY.

Please do not wait for a new chapter…


End file.
